Jarlos Prompt Contest
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: Here are short plot outlines that come to me but I can't type full stories for. Pick which prompts you want to do and type a story for it. Please use the title I picked for the prompt to make it easier, or tell me which chapter the prompt was in. I'll read all stories after I get enough submissions and PM the winners for the stories you entered. M to be safe. Slight kogan allowed.
1. I Have to Love You

Title it: I Have to Love You

Carlos and James are arguing over something and James pretends to be angry that Carlos likes_. So James tricks Carlos into thinking he's going to break up with him because he likes _. Carlos is really sensitive and doesn't take it well, so James tells him it was a prank and Carlos gets mad and holds a grudge for the next couple of days. But James does something to make Carlos forgive him, because he realizes he can't stay mad at James.

1. Send your story to me in PM.

2. Here is the format:

I Have to Love You by_.

...

...etc.

3. Wait for me to PM back and I will say who the winner(s) for your designated story/stories are.


	2. From Surprise to Curiosity

Title it: From Surprise to Curiosity

The boys are at a pool party and while James is in the hot tub, Carlos surprises him by sucking him off underwater. (Because Carlos is really drunk.) James wonderes what else Carlos does when he's drunk.

1. Send your story to me in PM.

2. Here is the format:

From Surprise to Curiosity by_.

...etc.

3. Wait for me to PM back and I will say who the winner(s) for your designated story/stories are.


	3. Mas Que Un Amigo

Title it: Mas Que Un Amigo [means More Than A Friend]

Takes place in Minnesota when they were in high school. James' friends Kendall and Logan tell his mom that James has failed Spanish class. So Mrs. Diamond hires a Spanish tutor, Carlos, to work with James everyday. At first James is mean to him because he's mad at his mom, but then he falls in love with him. You decide what happens next!

1. Send your story to me in PM.

2. Here is the format:

Mas Que Un Amigo by_.

...etc.

3. Wait for me to PM back and I will say who the winner(s) for your designated story/stories are.

4. [I forgot to add this on the other ones] If you want to, you can publish it under the James/Carlos tag archive even if it doesn't win. If it does win, I will post it on my account and give you the credit. So pretty much, You may post your stories on your own account no matter if it wins or not.


	4. Gotta Pee

Title it: Gotta Pee

James and Carlos are in the middle of having sex when something awkward happens...Carlos has to pee. What will James do about it?

1. Send your story to me in PM.

2. Here is the format:

Gotta Pee by_.

...etc.

3. Wait for me to PM back and I will say who the winner(s) for your designated story/stories are.

4. [I forgot to add this on the other ones] If you want to, you can publish it under the James/Carlos tag archive even if it doesn't win. If it does win, I will post it on my account and give you the credit. So pretty much, You may post your stories on your own account no matter if it wins or not.


	5. Big Time Secret

Title it: Big Time Secret

Your own continuation/twist/alternate ending to Big Time Secret. [MUST be Jarlos and slight Kogan is allowed]

1. Send your story to me in PM.

2. Here is the format:

Big Time Secret by_.

...etc.

3. Wait for me to PM back and I will say who the winner(s) for your designated story/stories are.

4. [I forgot to add this on the other ones] If you want to, you can publish it under the James/Carlos tag archive even if it doesn't win. If it does win, I will post it on my account and give you the credit. So pretty much, You may post your stories on your own account no matter if it wins or not.


	6. You'll Call Me, Maybe?

Title it: You'll Call Me, Maybe?

James feels "left out" when Carlos doesn't include him in the Call Me Maybe video. But actually he's just jealous of Selena, Sammy, Justin, Alfredo, and Ashley for being at his house and not him, because James has a crush on Carlos. So he gets mad and calls Carlos to complain. Carlos is with Sammy when he calls and when Carlos tells her it's James, Sammy feels like it's the right time to tell Carlos she knows that he has feelings for James. So they break up and Sammy helps set Carlos up with James and blah blah happy ending they fall in love and Sammy is his best friend. ;D

1. Send your story to me in PM.

2. Here is the format:

You'll Call Me, Maybe? by_.

...etc.

3. Wait for me to PM back and I will say who the winner(s) for your designated story/stories are.

4. [I forgot to add this on the other ones] If you want to, you can publish it under the James/Carlos tag archive even if it doesn't win. If it does win, I will post it on my account and give you the credit. So pretty much, You may post your stories on your own account no matter if it wins or not.


	7. Revenge

Title it: Revenge

[Kogan is included here] Kendall and Logan extract there revenge on James and Carlos because they posted a bunch of "interesting" pictures of them on the fan site/facebook/tumblr/twitter. They get them back by sitting in and refusing to leave when James and Carlos are about to have sex and the two are very emabrassed and...[you decide what happens next]

1. Send your story to me in PM.

2. Here is the format:

Revenge by_.

...etc.

3. Wait for me to PM back and I will say who the winner(s) for your designated story/stories are.

4. [I forgot to add this on the other ones] If you want to, you can publish it under the James/Carlos tag archive even if it doesn't win. If it does win, I will post it on my account and give you the credit. So pretty much, You may post your stories on your own account no matter if it wins or not.


	8. Literally A Blind Date

Title it: Literally A Blind Date

They boys split up for Friday night-Kendall's going to a party and Logan's on a date with a Camille. But neither James nor Carlos have told anyone there plans, which was to go to a blind dating session. But it's literally "blind dating". They sit you at a table with a random guy and turn off the lights, you kiss, you talk...stuff like that. And stuff will happen when they coincidentally end up at the same table...

1. Send your story to me in PM.

2. Here is the format:

Literally A Blind Date by_.

...etc.

3. Wait for me to PM back and I will say who the winner(s) for your designated story/stories are.

4. [I forgot to add this on the other ones] If you want to, you can publish it under the James/Carlos tag archive even if it doesn't win. If it does win, I will post it on my account and give you the credit. So pretty much, You may post your stories on your own account no matter if it wins or not.


End file.
